


House of Horrors

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage Connotations, Fishnets, Heels, Inspired by RHPS, M/M, corsets, cross dressing, rocky horror picture show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary stumble into a strange flat during a rainstorm.  It turns out it's the flat of...HIM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setokawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Setokawaii).



> Prompt Given by SetoKawaii: Rocky Horror AU where John gets lost in a rainstorm and end up at 221B, the home of Britain’s only Consulting Transylvania Transexual
> 
> Well. I was NOT expecting this to go where it went. But it did. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Part of the Prompt Spree Series!

  
  
  
  
John had lost Mary at some point, and was terrified that he would never see her again. He already regretted even coming near this horrid flat, and what with the people here who were clearly insane, he wished more than ever he had brought his gun with him. He wouldn’t be blamed for the action, he was certain.  
  


"You’re assuming that your gun would have done you good John, but I assure you that you would be just as lost if you had it with you." A smirk, curling generous lips as one leg clad in fishnet was lifted up for display. John looked away. There was no point in asking how HE knew that he had a gun. HE knew far too much already.

  
"Still pining for Mary, when I’ve offered you the world? I know you want-"

  
"We’re engaged!"

  
A throaty chuckle. “You are assuming you will still be engaged after your…time here.”

  
"We will be!" John spat with conviction, stamping closer to…to…to whatever HE was.

  
"Do you really believe that John?"

  
John swallowed again and watched as HE stalked closer, heels clicking loudly on the linoleum floor, muscles flexing under the fishnet tights and the leather corset creaking with every movement. Horror and temptation all in one. “Get away from me!”

  
"I believe you would much rather drag me closer, wouldn’t you John? Taste my lips, put me on my knees. You could fuck my mouth, if you wanted."

  
John shuddered and glared at him. “No!”

  
"In a flat that makes no sense, will you really tell me no?"

  
"In a flat where people appear out of nowhere and break into musical numbers? Yes!" John realized what he said only a moment too late.

  
"Yes?"

  
The word was purred, like warm caramel over cold ice cream. “At last you speak the truth John.”

  
"I didn’t mean it like that!" John sputtered, backing up until he fell into a rather comfortable armchair and HE stalked closer.

  
"But you did. You did mean it like that. For that brief moment, you did. You want what I’m offering. You want a taste."

  
John shook his head, looking away from the tempting picture he was presented with. He jolted when his lap was suddenly straddled, strong arms and body holding him in place. “Get off!”

  
Another hoarse chuckle. “I am trying to, at your request of course.”

  
John cursed his word choice and gasped as HE gave a slow grind forward. He willed down any reaction from his body. Mary. He must think of Mary.

  
"What harm is there in a taste?"

  
That VOICE. John bit down harder on his lip, drawing blood as HE moved again, rocking forward, his body a sinuous line, grinding, shifting and teasing with every motion.

  
"Oh no, there’s no need for that sort of damage."

  
A thumb swiped across his lip, smearing the blood. John groaned and the thumb pressed into his mouth, touching his tongue for only a moment before pulling away. He could taste the metallic tang of blood.

  
"Say it."

  
"No." But even now, with HIM this close, still rocking, still moving on him, it was not as strong as it had been.

  
"Say it."

  
John swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

  
"Say it…John."

  
"Yes!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
